Father and Son
by Keep Moving Onwards
Summary: For Kaldur, it was simple. No one else seemed to understand. Regardless of what he had done, his father was his father. Young Kaldur and a less evil Black Manta.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any part of DC comics**

**I am trying an abstract child like perspective and so the wording of some parts reflects that. I want to show that this is narrated by a child therefor some of the language is abstract, so no flames for that please.**

I was five when I discovered my gift. I was sitting by the sea, watching the waves go up and down and up and down.

Slowly the tide went away, leaving tide pools behind.

I walked over to one of the tide pools.

I sat there and watched the water in the small pool and then it happened for the first time. The water started to float up out of the tide pool.

I was so surprised that I fell back. The water fell **splash** back into the pool.

I stared at it and concentrated, the water rose again.

I concentrated harder, the water formed a ball.

From that day on I went to the beach every day and when the tides went out I practiced floating the water.

I got better.

Soon, I could have the water form any shape I wanted.

One night there was a big storm.

Everyone started running inside but I stood out there

My dad was a fisherman, He went out on the ocean for weeks at a time, but he would always come back right at the time he promised. He promised he would be back today, and he would be back today.

I ran to the docks I saw my dad. He was standing on a ship, across from a man I didn't know and they were both yelling at each other.

I saw a big wave coming, way too big for that ship to handle, I was too far away to yell a warning, and they were too far out into the ocean to get to the relative safety of the docks.

I concentrated, forcing the wave to move like I wanted it to, to push the boat into shore without crushing it. The wave picked up the boat gently and pushed it, but I started to lose my control

The ship tottered on the wave precariously, I wrinkled my brow and tried harder.

I gained control of the boat and pushed it safely onto the dock, the ship's wood gave way, and my dad and the other man fell onto the dock.

My dad landed weird, his leg was at a odd angle one that it shouldn't have been at. I ran to my dad's side, and tried to pick him up.

The other man stared at me, giving me a creepy look that seemed to be a combination of confusion and hate. I stared back. Trying to pull my dad to his feet.

"Who are you?" the man asked, he sounded accusing. He brought up a hook-hand and I flinched, terrified of the sharp object.

"Orin, leave the boy alone, whatever you plan on trying to do to me, he has nothing to do with it."

I looked at my dad "What are you talking about? Come on, let's go home."

The man glared even more, "Dad? David, what is this?"

My dad looked at me, "I need you to go home now, I'll follow you later, but I need you to go now."

I could tell he was lying, and if I left that man would do something to dad. "I'm staying here with you."

The man attacked with his hook hand. I formed the water into a bubble around my dad and me.

The man punched the bubble and it burst. I felt exhausted. I had never used my gift so much before.

I started to feel really tired and I closed my eyes.

**Thoughts? Ideas? REVIEW! Please, I need reviews to motivate me to keep my stories going!**

**REVIEW**

**Now  
><strong>

**I mean now**

**Do it!**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the man was standing over me. There were two other people in strange outfits standing on either side of him. One was a woman in a colorful bathing suit with stars on it; the other was a man wearing a red outfit.

"We can't exactly keep him." The woman said.

The man who had been yelling at dad sighed, "he's proven to be incredibly powerful, and he has some kind of relation to Manta. We can't just let him go without knowing who he is."

"Why don't we ask him?" the guy wearing red said. He pulled back the hood-thing of his outfit to reveal blond hair and blue eyes. He kneeled down to where I sat "hey, my name's Barry. Can you tell me what happened?"

"That guy hurt my dad," I said pointing out the man.

Barry took a few seconds to process this, "How did you get your powers?"

"I've had them for a long time. One day I just found out I could do it. I've never done anything big like that before though."

"Um…. I'm not really sure how to say this… your dad was a super villain. Aquaman" he pointed to the one who'd hurt dad, "was trying to stop him."

The woman wacked him over the head. "Way to be tactful."

The man glared at her and then turned his attention back to me. "Listen. For now, you need to stay here. Maybe some day we'll figure something else out, but trust me when I say this is the best place for you right now."

I nodded, not like I had a choice.


End file.
